Mamá, Itachi tiene una
by YoukaiMusaa
Summary: Era lo único que me faltaba para empezar a masturbarme como se debe. La puerta se abrió de golpe, mi pequeño hermano corrió decidido a delatarme con nuestra madre. No estoy seguro de que es lo que va a decir y sinceramente tampoco estoy seguro si él conoce el significado de esa palabra.


…

"_**¡Mamá, Nii-chan tiene…!"**_

…

Sólo esas palabras bastaron para que saliera corriendo detrás de mi estúpido hermanito… no estoy seguro de que es lo que va a decir y sinceramente tampoco estoy seguro si él conoce el significado de _esa _palabra.

Los entrenamientos solían ser más duros de lo que deberían, yo llegaba a casa completamente rendido mientras Sasuke se la pasaba jugando en casa, corriendo por el extenso terreno de los Uchiha, detrás de mamá mientras ella hace los deberes del hogar; para cuando yo llego, Sasuke tiene energías suficientes para darme una afectuosa bienvenida y quizá salir conmigo a cualquier cosa.

Yo venía arrastrando los pies dispuesto a azotar cual res apenas cruzando la puerta.

- Bienvenido a casa.- Saludo mi madre mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke esperando no fuera a saltarme encima de un momento a otro.- Tu hermano está dormido.

Sonreí, no me agradaba la idea de no ser recibido tan calurosamente, como estoy acostumbrado, pero si mi pequeño hermano estaba descansando no había problemas… después iría a molestarlo.

- Iré a recostarme un rato también yo.

- Les avisaré cuando esté la comida, su padre está punto de llegar, saben que le gusta que almorcemos todos juntos.

- No te preocupes.- La abracé y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Pero antes de llegar pasé a ver al bebé de la familia. Tenía la puerta entre abierta, me escabullí despacio sin hacer ruido y ahí estaba… con su blanca piel y sus largas pestañas cerradas, durmiendo cómodamente sin preocupaciones. Su dedo pulgar estaba lleno de saliva, Sasuke poseía la mañana de meterse el dedo a la boca mientras dormía, entre más agitada se ponía su respiración más chupaba su pequeño dedo, por segundos lo sacaba y se podía ver como lo dejaba rojo entre cada succión que daba con sus finos labios.

"_Mierda."_

¿Cuánto tiempo lo había mirado? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez a lo mucho? ¿Y ya la tenía dura? ¡Por Dios! Yo, Itachi Uchiha… estaba enfermo, aparte de pedófilo, incesto.

Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude y me encerré en la mía, ya no me iba a poder dormir…

Busqué la manera de bajar rápido la erección, me pegué a la puerta y empecé a rosar mi pene una y otra vez contra la madera, me agarré de la perilla para evitar una vergonzosa caída. ¡Dios estaba tan caliente! Es imposible que me desquite con Sasuke, no ahora, no aquí… quizá lo intente después, no se escapará de eso.

Me deshice rápido de mi ropa, odio ser parte de ANBU a estas alturas, yo tan allá y mi Sasuke… ni siquiera ha entrado a la academia, me roban el tiempo, probablemente si no fuera parte de ellos ya hubiese cogido con mi hermano… pero quizá si no fuese un miembro más no tendría la suficiente _madurez mental_ para tenerlo precisamente a él dentro de mis sueños más eróticos.

No sé, no pueden culparme… es la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Completamente animado a complacerme a mí mismo, tomé un dulce para relajar mi lengua… una paleta, un caramelo… cualquier cosa serviría, no es como si fuese la primera vez que me pasaba.

Bajé mi ropa interior (que era lo único que me faltaba para empezar a masturbarme como se debe) comencé acariciándome el vello púbico, bajé lentamente hasta sostener mi falo, pasar mi pulgar por la punta y…

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda."_

Mi estúpido, muy estúpido hermano menor entró con su cara somnolienta, tallándose los ojos y de pronto los abrió de golpe.

- Itachi, tú… - Dijo señalándome. ¿Alcanzó a ver mi palpitante miembro?

- No, Sasuke no. - Lo miré desafiándolo, sería mejor que se fuera.

Él me había visto muchas veces desnudo así que no debía impresionarse pero no de esta forma, con las manos en la _masa._

Frunció el seño enojado.

- Le diré a mamá. - Sentenció.

Se acabó, mis días en esa casa estaban contados, me iría al infierno por degenerado y desterrado a otra aldea por los _huevos_ de mi padre quien no toleraría un comportamiento así por parte de su hijo mayor.

- No, Sasuke… ¡Joder, ven acá!

Lo seguí antes de que siguiera corriendo por toda la casa.

- ¡Mamá, mamá!

Yo, Uchiha Itachi, el orgullo de todo el maldito clan iba corriendo con mi dignidad por los suelos y entre las piernas.

Alcancé a taclearlo y evitar que me echara de cabeza enfrente de mi madre.

Mikoto apareció, sonriendo divertida ante la escena.

- Mamá, Itachi tiene… Le tapé la boca como pude, él me mordió hasta liberarse. - Itachi tiene una…

- ¿Una qué?

Solté a mi hermano, ya nada podría ser peor.

- Una paleta, le iba a pedir pero no me dejó ni hablar… ¡Es un egoísta mami!

_¿¡QUÉ!?_

_Su inocencia me ha salvado, yo he quedado como un estúpido._

Itachi, dale dulces a tu hermano… y vístete tú padre no tarda en llegar, ya sabes cómo es Fugaku.

* * *

**Bien, he estado años sin subir nada… ¡Nada! Y apenas regreso con esta viñeta. ItaSasu, tenía que ser un hermoso regreso; Ya publicaré lo que mi mente me permita... más seguido de lo que estoy acostumbrada, organizaré mi tiempo y lucharé en contra de la flojera. (Siempre digo eso) jajajaja xD**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
